


最后一次

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: “这是最后一次，克里斯，”麦考伊说道，然后他想起上一次……又名，五次麦考伊说了这是最后一次，以及一次他没有。
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Kudos: 4





	最后一次

派克在麦考伊喝到第四杯酒时找到了他。“找到”可能过于有目的性了，“遇到”可能会更合适一点。这间酒吧离学院有一定距离，但没有远到需要代步工具。学员通常会去更近的德尔塔象限，所以同样在学院里但又不是年轻学员的人想要点安静的饮酒时光的时候，就会来这里。总而言之，派克滑进麦考伊身边的座位，闲聊了起来。 

两个小时以后麦考伊把脸埋进枕头里。“我不敢相信你让我们又做了一次。” 

派克正在给自己倒今晚的第三杯酒。太过于清醒了，这混蛋。他带了两杯酒回来，麦考伊接过其中一杯，让出床边的位置。 

派克坐在他身边，麦考伊下意识地靠了过去。他有点冷了，所以这是很自然的反应。他们在沉默中分享了一杯酒。然后麦考伊说：“这是最后一次，克里斯。” 

派克只是静静地扬一扬眉毛。这个特定的表情让麦考伊想起了上次他说这句话的时候—— 

* * *

“我不敢相信你说服我在这里做……”麦考伊仓促地整理着自己的制服。他从派克膝上站起来，摇晃了一下，然后看了眼派克放荡的样子：头发狂乱，裤头敞开，小腹上沾着一团可疑的斑点，除此之外衣装革履。他咽了口唾沫。 

他在派克抽出两张纸巾擦拭腹部的污渍时移开视线。他漫不经心地打量着派克办公室里的装饰，意识到他再也不可能若无其事地走进这里而不去想他们在这里做过的事情，然后感到更加灰心。 

“这是最后一次，克里斯。” 

派克系好皮带，闻言静静地扬一扬眉毛。“来杯波本吗？”他从底层抽屉里抽出一瓶酒和两个杯子。 

“你是什么时候开始喝波本的？”麦考伊坐到桌边。派克给他倒了两指的酒。“有个人让我了解了波本的美妙之处。”他用一本正经的声音说道，但这不能阻止麦考伊满面通红地想起上次…… 

* * *

他们本来是在聊柯克的。整个聚会的核心就是吉姆·柯克应对机制研讨会，至少在两杯酒之前是的。不知怎的他们现在在聊马，而麦考伊对此再乐意不过。侍应生敲响隔间的门，撤掉空餐盘。在这之后他们沉默了一段时间，无法找回先前的对话，一时也想不出新的题材。 

麦考伊举起酒杯把玩了一会儿，凑到唇边抿了一口。他舔掉嘴唇上的酒液时，派克忽然问道：“波本尝起来是什么味道的？” 

他的声线比先前要低沉得多，麦考伊看向他，看他唇边小小的笑意，他蓝眼睛里专注的光芒。他向派克举起酒杯，在派克握住他的手时惊讶了片刻。 

派克越过桌面袭击了他嘴。这个吻热烈的吻点燃了麦考伊的理智，他不太记得他们是怎么在狭窄的卡座上找到一个合适的姿势的了，但他清楚地记得派克的嘴唇和舌尖落在皮肤上的触感。 

他靠在门上喘着气试图恢复过来。“这是最后一次，克里斯。”他咕哝道。门外突然响起行人的脚步声和交谈声格外刺耳，麦考伊僵住了。他无法克制地想起上一次…… 

* * *

“看着我，”派克要求道。麦考伊茫然地睁开眼睛，望着那双蓝眼睛，试着不发出更多声音。天哪，那真的是太难了，派克的手——他的手指——就只是。 

他听着门外学员的骚动，非常艰难地咽下了又一声呻吟。但他很快就什么都不在乎了，不在乎他在穿梭机上，在令人不安的高空中，在人群的一门之隔。他的世界里只剩下派克和他令人发疯的手指。 

派克洗手的时候麦考伊低声说道：“我不敢相信你真的这么做了。” 

水流的声音填充了狭小的盥洗室，然后派克转向他，帮他穿好衣服。派克闻起来干净又昂贵，和麦考伊完全不像。派克扯了扯麦考伊的衬衫，露出一个小小的微笑。“不用谢，学员。” 

麦考伊翻了个白眼。“这是最后一次，克里斯，”他说。 

“对你来说是派克舰长，”派克提醒他，突然之间充满了高高在上的威胁感。麦考伊咽了口唾沫，他的思绪滑向上一次…… 

* * *

“对你来说是派克舰长，”派克在他耳边说。麦考伊发出一连串没有意义的咒骂。“操我，现在，舰长。” 

派克发出短促的笑声。“听起来不太对。说声长官试试？ 

麦考伊磨了磨牙。他试着被派克掀翻，但对方轻易地重新制服了他。“操！长官，舰长，克里斯，甜心，亲爱的，求你——” 

“再说一遍，”派克听起来喘不过气来。 

“亲爱的？” 

“不。” 

“甜心？克里斯？克里斯。克里斯——” 

他没能再说出一个完整的单词。 

“这是入伍福利吗？”他在地上找自己的衬衫时嘟囔着问道。派克脱下他的制服——终于——摇了摇头。“只是你。” 

麦考伊盯着他看了一会儿。他的胃里有什么在翻腾。肯定是酒精。他移开视线。 

“这是最后一次，克里斯。” 

派克置若罔闻。 

* * *

——“时间还很早，”派克打断了他的思绪，“你有什么安排吗？” 

麦考伊眨了眨眼睛。“我们在哪里？” 

“我家。”派克说。他想了一想。“我的房子。” 

麦考伊放下酒杯。“为什么我有这样一种感觉，”他拖长了声音，“你不会就这么让我离开。” 

派克笑了起来。他把酒杯放在床头柜上，转过身来捉住麦考伊的下巴。“你花了够久的时间反应过来啊，学员，”他的蓝眼睛熠熠生辉，“不，我不会让你这么离开。” 

“这不是个好主意，”麦考伊抗议说。 

“为什么？”派克偏了偏头。麦考伊闭上眼睛，吸了口气。 

“因为我会想要更多。” 

“那就向我要，”派克说。 

“不要许诺你做不到的事情。”麦考伊警告道。 

“何不试试看我能否做到？”派克挑战道。 

“我不是柯克，”麦考伊发出一声歇斯底里的笑声，“我不会上你的钩。克里斯——” 

“你第一次叫我的名字的时候，”派克打断了他，“我决定了我会为此做任何事。任何事，伦纳德。你不必相信我，但我会证明给你看的。” 

麦考伊沉默了片刻。 

“那就证明给我看，”最后他说。 

派克静静地微笑起来，然后亲吻了他。


End file.
